DESCRIPTION: The aim of this proposal is to develop an innovative 25-minute videotape and patient booklet to inform and empower older breast cancer patients about how to communicate effectively with their physicians. This packet will cover problems older breast cancer patients encounter in communicating with their doctors about their diagnosis and treatment and present solutions to these problems. Goals for the Phase I were to: 1) develop the content and script treatment; 2) produce an excerpt; 3) outline the content for a booklet; 4) evaluate the videotape segment and booklet outline with a focus group and 5) develop the production plans, budget and evaluation for Phase II. The specific aims of Phase II are to: 1) finalize the script treatment; 2) produce the full videotape; 3) produce the accompanying booklet; 4) conduct a randomized trial with older breast cancer patients to assess the impact of the packet; 5) analyze the results of the trial and 6) write a manuscript for publication in a peer-reviewed journal on the results of the trial. The videotape and booklet will be marketed primarily to HMOs, hospitals, health programs conducted through voluntary associations, health educators, or older patients either directly, or through their providers.